Private Publicity
by dsimpson
Summary: AU. Harry and Ginny meet under very different circumstances. Will their love still shine? Harry/Ginny. Summary sucks. Story doesn't! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks to everyone reading! FYI, this story has not been checked by a beta, so if you see any mistakes, please forgive me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Characters are owned by JK Rowling. I merely guide them along untouched ground.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made me do this," Harry complained.

"It's free and easy publicity. Even after all the years that have passed since the war, there are still some members of the public that insist on making an enemy out of us. We need to show them that we're on their side," Kingsley persuaded. "Besides. One of my aurors is Harry bleeding Potter. There was no way, I was going to let that slip by," He laughed.

Harry, however, did not seem amused.

"And it had to be for the Prophet? I tell you now if they send Rita Skeeter, I'm quitting on the spot."

"They're not. It's not unknown to the world how much you too don't get along, and since they want a good story, they are sending someone you will at least talk to."

"Wait," Harry asked, surprised. "You know who they are sending?"

Kingsley had no time to reply before an Owl patronus appeared in his office.

"Mr Minister, the reporter for Harry Potter is here," it said, before disappearing.

"Oh great," Harry said sarcastically. The frown on his face clearly conveying his joy at the upcoming meeting.

"Smile for heaven's sake. It's going to be great, you'll see."

The two of them walked down the marbled-floored corridor, pictures of all past minister's lining the wall just like the pictures of headmaster's in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, till they came to a room, with fancy solid-oak doors, red carpets and beige plush couches. One of the couches was already occupied, by a woman with long red hair and slightly tanned skin. She also had a little bit of muscle, more so than would be expected for an average Daily Prophet reporter. However, Harry couldn't make out her face as she was scribbling incessantly in her notebook, and clearly had not noticed Harry's nor Kingsley's presence.

Kingsley cleared his throat to signal their arrival, and the reporter leapt out of her chair, quickly closing her notepad and stashing away her pen in the black bag she hung over her shoulder.

"Harry, meet Ginny. Ginny, this is my best, and may I say favourite, auror, Harry Potter."

Harry extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Potter."

Ginny took it gracefully, shaking, with what Harry noticed, was a very strong grip. Surprised, he looked down at their hands, and brief look of shock crossing his face.

"I have 6 Brothers. You build up a certain amount of upper body strength, when they constantly try to throw you down the stairs, and all you can do is hold on for dear life till Mum or Dad comes."

Harry laughed.

"I can only imagine. No sisters then?"

"Nope. Hence why I took the brunt of the bullying. Meant I got spoiled rotten through."

Harry laughed again, a small lopsided smile , staying on his face this time.

"Well I better be off." Kingsley said, the interruption reminding both Harry and Ginny to let go of each other's hand, and that there was another person in the room. "Harry if you need me you know where I am. Ginny, if you need anything just ask me or Harry. I'm sure between us we can get you sorted out."

"Thank you Mr Minister."

Kingsley nodded, and then left the room.

"Well Ginny," Harry started, scratching his unruly black hair nervously, "I dare say you weren't what I was expecting when they send a reporter from the Prophet wants to follow me around for a few months."

"In what way Mr Potter?" Ginny asked, ever so slightly insulted.

"Well, to start with, it looks like I may actually get along with you."

"Well that always a good start."

Harry's smile widened.

"And please. Call me Harry."

"I think that pretty much covers the tour bit. The rest of the building is just offices which all look the same to be honest, so once you've seen one, you've seen them all."

Ginny smiled. "So where's your office then Harry?"

"Just round the corner. Do you want anything to drink first? We could quickly head down to the café?"

"No I'm okay thanks."

"Really? Right now, I could kill for a cup of tea and a custard cream," Harry joked, as they walked to his office.

"A tea and a what?"

"Oh sorry. A custard cream is a type of biscuit, a biscuit being-"

"-I know what a biscuit is Harry." Ginny laughed.

Harry giggled nervously. "Sorry. I never know how much of the muggle world different wizards know about, so I tend to explain everything."

"Well my dad's sort of obsessed with all things muggle. Used to work for the Ministry actually. In the Misuse of Muggle artefacts office,"

"Ahh right. Can't say I know him though. To be honest, I don't spend that much time in the office, unless Kingsley stops me for doing any more fieldwork until I finish all my paperwork,"

"Haha. He's a tough one then?"

" Yeah. But not frightening. He's sort of like the uncle who you really like, but you know will kill you is you piss him off,"

"Sounds frightening to me. He seems to like you though," Ginny asked as they entered Harry's office.

'Yeah, well, we've known each other for a long time so he's harder on me, but he's also nicest to me," Harry said directing Ginny to an empty chair.

"Right, well I'll be right back, just need to make that cuppa. Make yourself at home. Have you ever drank tea before?" Harry asked, as he walked towards the kitchenette.

"Nope. Can't say that I have," Ginny replied. "I tend to stick to Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Standard Wizard drinks."

"Do you want to try a cup?"

"Better not. Wouldn't want to run down your supply of muggle beverages."

"Trust me, there's enough to go around. Good idea though. My partner, who's on a mission today, is living proof that once you start you can't stop!" Harry joked.

Ginny laughed.

Once Harry had finished making the drink he sat down in the chair opposite Ginny.

"Well," she started, "Maybe by the end of this I'll be drinking muggle drinks,"

Harry blew on his mug. "If it's muggle drinks you want, then there's a whole bunch I can introduce you too."

Ginny smiled as Harry took a sip of tea, turning a slight shade of red at the slurping sound. Ginny's smile widened.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat behind his desk doing paperwork, whilst Ginny scribbled in her notepad. It was the end of the first week of Ginny's shadowing and Harry was still not comfortable with someone watching his every move. Every so often he would look up from his work, and look at Ginny for a few seconds, then quickly go back to his work before anybody noticed.

"Concentrate on your work Potter. The whole of the wizarding world is relying on your work, the least you could do is give it your undivided attention." Ginny joked.

'Then maybe the Prophet shouldn't have sent someone who is so bloody distracting,' Harry thought. He didn't say it out loud though. Instead he just laughed.

"No Quick Notes?" Harry asked.

"Nope. That's for lazy sods who can't be assed to do real journalism."

Harry smiled, realizing that, as every day went passed and he discovered a little more about Ginny, he liked her more and more.

Suddenly his office door burst open, and in walked a dishevelled looking Ron Weasley. His clothes were torn, face was muddy and he had cuts all over his arms and legs.

"Bloody hell Ron! I thought that was supposed to be an easy one," Harry asked, attempting to stifle his laughter at Ron's appearance.

"Don't even start Potter," Ron replied, clearly not as amused as Harry. He then turned to look at the girl in the room, sitting on the couch opposite Harry.

"Ginny?" he asked, confused as to why she was sitting in Harry's office. Harry looked confused also, as he tried to figure out why Ron would know Ginny before today.

Ginny looked up at Ron. "Hey Ron," she smiled.

"What are you doing here? Do Mum and Dad know you're here?"

"Little sister!" Harry shouted upon realization of Ginny's relationship with Ron.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked Harry, concerned about his rather random outburst.

"Sorry. I just realized. Ron's got 5 brothers and 1 sister, and Ginny's got 6 brothers. Your Ron's little sister."

"Yep. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, slightly perplexed by the whole situation.

"Oh come on Potter. It has been a week and not once have you asked, nor have I told you my surname. And clearly, you never even realized. I thought you were supposed to be the Ministry's best auror." Ginny toyed with Harry, in what she realized, was a slightly unintended, yet uncontrollable, flirtatious tone.

Harry leaned forwards slightly over his desk towards Ginny.

"Oh I am. But usually the death eaters I catch aren't nearly as…distracting." Harry replied, his lopsided smile reappearing.

"You shouldn't get so distracted," Ginny countered, in the same tone.

Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably, reminding Harry and Ginny, once again, that they were not alone.

"Well then Ginny, I expect that I'll see you for dinner at the Burrow" Ron said quickly, as Harry and Ginny leaned back.

"Yeah. Sure," Ginny replied, pulling her gaze from Harry and looking towards Ron.

"Good. Harry, if you need me I'll be in my office." Ron said, walking away quickly. "Which is just here, by the way," Ron added before entering.

Harry laughed, whilst Ginny shook her head.

"He's just being protective," Harry replied, to Ginny's unvoiced question.

"Over-protective, more like." Ginny continued, going back to her notes.

Harry went back down to his paperwork. A few minutes later, Ginny looked up towards Ron's door, then at Harry.

"Concentrate on your work Weasley. The whole of the wizarding world is relying on your work, the least you could do is give it your undivided attention." Harry quoted, laughing.

Smiling, Ginny threw a pen at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Warning, this one's kinda long...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or followed/favourited this story! I've got another Harry/Ginny story in the works, so look out for that!

Haven't got a beta atm, so I apologise for any mistakes!

Of we go...

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter-related is owned by J. .

* * *

"So, what else would you like to know? Within reason?" Harry asked Ginny, who sat in the chair opposite him, stretching as he did so. They'd been at this for over an hour. Harry, however, was grateful that it wasn't in his dingy office at the Ministry. When Ginny had asked is she could interview him, to include in the diary of his life in the Prophet, Harry had only agreed if they went to his favourite restaurant, of sorts. Questions over dinner, to make the whole thing that much less daunting. Make it seem like more of a conversation than an interview.

And so here they were, and 10pm in the evening, sitting opposite each other in a secluded corner of the Leaky Cauldron, which was always given to Harry so that he could at least have some privacy, with an array of empty Firewhisky and Butterbeer drinks in front of them.

Harry noticed that at some point during the night, Ginny had actually stopped taking notes, and was just listening to him. Harry found it comforting. It had been a long time since someone had been genuinely interested in his life, without some personal agenda.

"Okay," Ginny slurred slightly, "One last question. Are you a little bit drunk, because I think I may be a tad bit out of it?"

Harry laughed. "Aurors don't get drunk. It is severely frowned upon."

Ginny smiled, "Good job I'm asking _Harry _Potter, and not Auror Potter. Don't worry; it won't get back to Kingsby."

"Kingsley, I think you mean. Alright, maybe I am a little bit, but definitely not as much as you." Harry grabbed some coins from his pocket and placed them on the table. It was probably way more than the meal cost, but he wasn't too picky with money. When you were the sole owner of the Potter and Black Family Fortunes, you didn't need to be.

Ginny, however, never missing a beat even in her inebriated state, shouted a bit too loudly, "Harry! That's too much!"

"Geez Ginny, say it more loudly why don't you!" Harry scolded lightly. Ginny went bright red.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Harry laughed, and then walked over to her side to help her up. "Come on. Let's get you home."

"I can't stand by myself Potter," she complained.

"Sure you can," Harry replied, still holding her up.

Together, they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny grabbing tighter onto Harry's arm that was wrapped around her waist, with each step she took.

Once outside, she turned to Harry, and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

Harry held on tighter, pulling her in towards him as he did.

"I think I should take you home," he suggested.

"That's really not necessary."

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't?" Harry insisted.

"The kind who is not a gentleman," Ginny retorted, smiling.

Harry feigned hurt. "Ouch, Weasley."

Ginny laughed. "Seriously Harry. It's fine."

Harry didn't look convinced. Ginny was about to continue her argument, when she saw someone walking down the street in front of her.

"Ginny!" the voice yelled.

Ginny quickly let go of Harry.

"Hermione!" she replied nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! And who is this standing with his back to me? It definitely isn't-"

"-Hermione," Ginny quickly interrupted, as Harry turned around. "This is Harry. Harry, this is my best-friend and sister-in-law, Hermione."

Harry smiled. "Ahh, so I finally get to meet the legendary Hermione. Ron's wife right. I've heard a lot about you, in the short time that Ron has been with us."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry Potter! It's an honour to meet you. Ron's spoken highly of you too."

"The pleasure is all mine Hermione. In fact, I do believe I owe you a thank you."

"For what?" Hermione asked confused.

"For convincing Ron to leave Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and become an auror. He's taken to the role rather quickly, considering his original animosity towards joining the Ministry."

"Yeah, well, it was more to do with the fact that he didn't want to leave the shop. All things considering."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." Hermione, then noticed Ginny's hand gripped onto Harry's left arm, with his right arm wrapped around her waist.

Ginny picked up on her best friend's looks immediately.

"Harry was just helping me. It seems I overdid it slightly with the Firewhisky."

Hermione nodded curiously, took out her wand, and, pointing it at Ginny, said _'Alcoholico Exitus'. _Immediately Ginny sobered up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I was just heading down to your place actually, Ginny." Hermione continued. "I needed to get that blouse I lent you for tomorrow. Searched the whole house up and down, before I remembered I'd given it to you. Do you want to come with me?"

"Umm," Ginny turned to look at Harry. Knowing this would definitely get her out of him accompanying her home, she turned back to Hermione and agreed.

"Sure, let me just say goodbye to Harry."

Hermione took a step back, whilst Ginny turned to Harry.

"Thanks for a lovely evening Harry."

Harry smiled. "Anytime, Gin. I hope you got what you needed for your interview."

Ginny, having completely forgotten about the real reason they we here, quickly replied, "Yep. Sorted."

She then realized that, despite both of them knowing that she no longer needed Harry's support to stand, Harry's arm was still wrapped around her waist, and she was still holding on to his other arm.

Harry, having seemingly realized this at the same time, removed his arm, whilst Ginny let go of his other arm.

"Goodnight Harry," she said, smiling.

"Goodnight Ginny," he replied.

Ginny walked towards Hermione, scowling at the looks that her friend was giving her.

"Let's go," she commanded, grabbing her arm and apparating.

* * *

Hermione had given her the riot act when they landed. 'How do you know him?' 'Oh, right I forgot about your article.' 'That didn't seem like work to me...' and more obscene questions.

Ginny ignored her and opened her front door. Hermione entered first heading straight for Ginny's room, and, just as Ginny stepped over the threshold, she heard a male voice scream her name. It reminded her to do something very important, or she would never hear the end of it. She quickly slipped her hand into her pocket, and pulled out her ring. Slowly, she slid it back on to her finger. She never liked to wear it when she was with Harry, after their initial meeting, and each time she put it back on, it felt more and more foreign. She was lucky Hermione hadn't noticed. Or Ron. They would definitely have said something if they did.

"Hey honey." She replied, walking towards her husband, Dean.

Dean walked towards her.

"Well, well well. Where have we been Mrs Thomas?"

Just then, she remembered how Harry had jokingly called her Weasley throughout the day. Something else she'd let him assume was correct.

"Nowhere. Just working late." She replied, and walked towards him to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm knackered. I'm going to go to bed," she stated, walking towards the stairs. "Hermione, get out of my room!" she shouted up the stairs, to no reply.

"Okay. Umm, goodnight." Dean replied, slightly stunned by the quick dismissal.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

* * *

She knew when he came into bed. He thought she was asleep. He turned off the light, and rolling onto his side, wrapped his arm around Ginny.

She wasn't comforted by the action, like she should be. Like she used to be. Instead she had only one thought.

'It's not _his_ arm.'

* * *

R&R! Muchas Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I didn't expect to have this chapter up so soon, but i was in the mood for writing so...:P

I had some pretty nasty reviews for a few select people, especially about the whole Ginny married to Dean thing, so I think i'm just going to clear a few things up..

1. I am actually quite glad that such passion has come through on all the reviews this story has received. It shows that the people reading this (and probably those that didn't review) really understand and feel for the Potter universe, and I am glad that you all have read/are reading my story.

2. I appreciate that some people do not want to read Harry and Ginny with another character aside from each other, but I, personally, prefer it when it is not that straight forward. For all intents and purposes, this story is set in a somewhat real world, and, in my mind, it possible, and quite likely, that Harry and Ginny are with other people before they got married and started their family, as most people in the real world are. High-School Sweethearts are cute and adorable, and everyone wants, one, but, most people because you ship one couple, that doesn't mean that you are forbidden to read stories where they may have previous/temporary romantic entanglements with other characters (I prefer it that way actually, gives stories a whole new level, hence why I wrote mine that way.)

3. Any who thinks this should be a Ginny/Dean fic, after reading ONE paragraph in ONE chapter, after the previous 2 and a half chapters before said paragraph, has seriously missed the point of this story, and I urge you, with all due to respect, to re-read the story with an open mind.

4. Please remember that this is an AU fic. Anything can happen, expect the unexpected, and please do not have any pre-determined storylines when you read it. (Apart from Harry/Ginny lurve...)

those who may still have doubts, I request that you do what one reviewer said (thank you), and **WAIT**, instead of making drastic decisions (and slightly insulting comments) about this story. If you still do not agree, I thank you for reading it at all and bid you farewell.**  
**

5.**HARRY AND GINNY ARE END-GAME. I promise. I just don't particularly like stories, where everything is laid out for them, and their life is full of rainbows and butterflies. Every relationship has obstacles, and Harry and Ginny are no different.**

End of massive author note (Sorry!). For those who reviewed thank you! And for those still with me, all shall be explained! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K.

* * *

Ginny walked downstairs, to meet Dean eating breakfast at the table.

"Hey," he said, when he noticed her walking down the stairs, pointing towards the plate of food that lay on the counter, "I made you breakfast."

"Since when do we make each other breakfast?" Ginny asked icily.

"Since, I thought we were on a good track. At the moment, I mean" Dean replied, slightly downtrodden.

Ginny reached to grab a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with tap water, ignoring the plate of food.

"What on earth gave you that idea, Dean?"

Dean turned back to his food, red-faced "You did. Yesterday, when you got back. You called me sweetheart and honey. You even kissed me on the cheek."

"It's called keeping up appearances Dean. I, unlike you, don't like to flaunt our loveless marriage in front of my friends." Ginny retorted, leaning back against the counter, and drinking her water.

Dean turned quickly back to Ginny.

"Hermione? As if she doesn't know. You tell her everything." Dean answered, anger slowly rising.

"That doesn't mean she has to witness it. When we are with family and friends, I like to pretend that I still want to be here. To avoid all the awkward questions, which even Hermione would ask."

Ginny paused, before continuing.

"Speaking of which, what was with that stunt you pulled last night?"

Dean looked confused. "What stunt?"

"The draping your arm around me crap."

"I wasn't pulling a stunt Ginny. That is how married couples are supposed to sleep."

"Married couples who care about each other you mean."

"I do care Gin."

"You are not allowed to call me that. And I wasn't born yesterday Dean. We both stopped caring about each other a long time ago. You're only still here, so you can spend my money."

"Our money."

"MY money. I earned it playing quidditch, and writing for the Prophet when I stopped playing."

"That's not the only reason I'm here."

Ginny placed her empty glass on the counter.

"Okay fine. Prove it."

"How?"

"Give me what I've been asking for all this time."

"Why? I'd still get half. You earned it whilst we were married remember."

"That's better than you spending all of it on god-knows-what."

"I'm not giving you a divorce, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her ways, and walked towards her desk to pick up the stuff she needed for work.

"Because you love me right? That's all it is?" she said sarcastically.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Dean replied angrily, rising from his chair.

"Oh! Here he comes. The Real Dean. It took you long enough."

"Do you want to know why I won't give you a divorce? It's not because of the money, although that is a major perk. It's definitely not because I still love you, like you said, we both know that ended ages ago. It's because a divorce would you happy. And you, Ginny Weasley, I beg your pardon, Ginny Thomas, do not deserve to be happy. And if I have one aim in life, it's to make your whole life a living hell."

Ginny stared at Dean. Not out of fear or shock. Not out of pity. Not even with glee, at the fact that she had gotten under his skin once again. Ginny simply stared at him in the way she knew annoyed him the most. With no emotion at all.

"I'm going to work," she finally said, monotonously, turning around and walking towards the front door, all the equipment she needed for work in her handbag. "I know that you won't agree, but, after being raised in a household full of people, I strongly believe in the fact that if you ask the same person the same question continuously, they will eventually get so annoyed with you, that they will say yes just to shut you up. I don't know how long it will take for you, Dean, but I know you will crack eventually. And so I tell you again. The papers are in the bottom drawer of my study. My side is signed. You don't even have to send them off. All you need to do is sign your bit, leave it on the table, pack your stuff and get out. So I ask you again, Dean, sign the papers please."

"Sorry. No can do." Dean replied, walking back to his, now cold, breakfast.

Ginny laughed, as she opened the front door. "So predictable. That's why I stopped loving you Dean. Because you are so bloody boring."

She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Harry shuffled into his office, still half-asleep. He walked over to Ron's door, and opened it slightly, sticking his head through the small gap.

"You're finally here." Ron said, not even looking up.

"Yeah, thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. Although I don't think he even believed me. But hey." Ron finally looked up from his work. "You look like crap mate."

"I feel like crap."

"Overdid it on the Firewhisky last night?" Ron asked, leaning back against his chair.

"Just a little bit."

Ron started laughing.

"This isn't funny Ron."

"Yeah, it kind of is. Harry Potter has a hangover. I guess you are still human after all."

"Yeah, well, I guess I can't bounce back like I used to."

"No one can mate. Not at our age. Don't worry about it. How was it anyway?"

Confused, Harry opened the door fully and walked into Ron's office.

"How was what?"

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously.

"The date, you moron."

"Date? What date?"

"The date you're clearly recovering from. I didn't even know you had one lined up."

"I wasn't on a date Ron."

"So, what you got drunk by yourself in your apartment?"

"I am so not in the mood for this Ron," Harry replied, turning round and walking back out of Ron's office.

"Who was she?" Ron yelled at Harry's retreating figure.

"Shut up Ron." Harry replied closing the door. He just managed to hear Ron yell 'I'll find out eventually!', before the door closed properly, and Harry walked, sluggishly, back to his office.

* * *

Just want to say a quick thank you to mdauben, SakinaWithLove, TooLazyToLogIn, LilyFlower11, and anyone else who I may have missed out! Your reviews keep me going!

Please sir/madam, can I have some more? ;P

R&R! :


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I haven't posted in a while, I know. Sorry! But I'm back. Next Chapter Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A head popped in through the fireplace. Seeing as this was a fireplace in the Head Auror's office, there were certain restrictions placed on letting calls come through. The fire turned a deep red colour, waiting for Harry to accept the 'call', if you could call it that.

'Allow'. Harry growled, head on the desk. It was later in the day, but he was still not completely over the hangover from the night before.

'Harry?' a feminine voice called through the fireplace.

Harry immediately sat up, and combed back his scruffy hair.

'Ginny! Hi. One sec, let me get a bit closer,' he replied, and he moved to sit in the armchair that was by the fireplace.

Ginny laughed. 'Not over last night then Potter?'

Harry smirked. 'Not quite. Although you were worse than me, so I don't know how your standing right now.'

'Hermione's spell. I can ask her for it, if you like.'

'Alcoholico Exitus. Yeah, I know the spell. I just don't want to use it. '

'Why not?' Ginny wondered. He clearly was experiencing the downfall of a night on the town.

'No particular reason. Just some things I like to do the Muggle way. Reason I have a phone on my desk, even though most people don't know what it is.'

'A what?'

'See. Don't worry about it. So, what did you want? No offence.'

'Straight to the point I see.' Ginny laughed. 'I was wondering if you had some pictures of you when you were younger. I know that your childhood wasn't the best, so don't worry if you don't, but I just thought it would be nice for the public to see a "Harry Through the Ages' spread.'

Harry scratched his head in thought.

'I have a few from my Hogwarts days, I think. Gryffindor Quidditch Team Pictures mostly. Will that do?'

'Yeah that should be fine. I can just get rid of everyone else.'

Harry smiled.

'So, are you going to come and pick them up, or I can bring them to you, if you want?'

'Oh no. I can't put you through all that trouble. I send someone to get them. I give you a heads up before they arrive, so you can make sure you give them to the right person.'

'Oh. Okay.' Harry replied, slightly disappointed that Ginny was not picking them up herself.

'Right. Got to Go. Thanks a lot, Harry.'

'Anytime, Gin.'

'Okay, bye.'

She was gone, before he could give his reply.

* * *

Ginny lifted her head out of the fireplace. She thought she detected some disappointment in Harry's voice when she said she'd send someone to pick up the pictures, but then maybe he was just tired. A knock on the door brought her back to reality, and she turned to see a relatively elderly man standing at the doorway.

'Ginny, are you free to talk?' the man said, as he entered her office.

'Yes, Mr Cuffe. What can I do for you sir?' Ginny replied, as she quickly rose from the ground and scrambled into her chair.

'Well, I was just wondering how the article was going. I've been talking to Minister Shacklebolt, and he tells me that you and Harry are getting along quite nicely.'

'Yeah, he's a nice guy. Certainly not what you'd expect from someone who's as famous as him. The article is getting along nicely too sir.'

Barnabas Cuffe, the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet, took a seat opposite Ginny. 'That's good. Sounds like I'm going to get a real cracker out of this one. Anytime you expect it to be finished?'

'Hard to say right now sir. I have a plan laid out, but to be honest, the more you find out about him the more questions you have.'

Cuffe smiled. 'Ahh Mrs Thomas, I do believe you are finally finding the reason I love journalism. The discovery. One article is never enough.'

Ginny smiled back. 'Lucky I have a whole serial then.'

Cuffe laughed. 'Indeed! Well I shall let you get back to work then. You seemed very busy when I walked in. When you're about ready for the first instalment to be printed, give me a head's up, then we can start working on promoting the article.'

'Will do, Sir.' Ginny replied.

Cuffe rose from his seat, smiled at Ginny, then left her office. Ginny stared down at the long to-do list on her desk and exhaled. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ginny looked at the clock. It had just gone 9:00 and she was still nowhere near done. She quickly scribbled down a note to owl to her mother, saying she wasn't going to be able to make dinner at the Burrow, and sent it off. She then realized she hadn't eaten anything since lunch at half past twelve, and she was rather hungry. She opened her drawer and dug around until she found a chocolate frog. Forgetting a well-known characteristic of the chocolate she hastily opened the packet, only to have the frog jump out of the packet and off her desk. By the time Ginny had realized what had happened the frog was jumping out of her office door. Annoyed, and too tired to chase it, she let it go, and went back to her work.'

'I hope this wasn't your dinner, Weasley.' a man's voice said at the doorway.

Ginny looked up to see Harry Potter standing there, cupping her runaway chocolate frog.

'So what if it was?' Ginny smiled, dropping her pen, and leaning back into her chair.

Harry laughed, and placed the chocolate frog in Ginny's hand. Ginny quickly ate it all. 'Not going to the Burrow then?' Harry asked, well aware of the dinner rules at the Burrow from Ron.

'Nope. Too busy.' Ginny said, presenting the mess on her desk to Harry as proof.

'Ahh. So it seems.' Harry replied, sitting down in a chair opposite Ginny.

'So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home, cuddled up to some lucky girl, drinking muggle drinks and eating custard creams?'

'Lucky? Did she really just say lucky?' Ginny thought. Although Harry didn't look disturbed. Either he didn't hear it, or he is ignoring it. She hoped the former.

'Nope. No girlfriend.' Ginny's smile broadened. ' So I would be sipping tea and dunking biscuits on my own, which seemed quite sad.'

They both chuckled. 'So, you decide to come down to the Daily Prophet at 9 in the evening?'

'Well, I spent the better part of this afternoon looking through 20 year old boxes to find pictures of my younger self, as I assumed someone would be coming today to pick them up, seeing as you wanted then as soon as possible. And when no-one arrived, I decided to make a delivery.'

Ginny mouth fell open. 'Oh my gosh Harry! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to send someone over!'

Harry laughed. 'It's alright Gin. Gave me some time to have a flick through them. I forgot how dashing I was as a younger man.'

Harry laughed, whilst Ginny threw the chocolate frog box at him. 'I think all the fame is finally getting to your head, Potter.'

'I think you need to learn to fight with words instead of always throwing stuff at me, Weasley' Harry replied, dodging another flying pencil as he finished.

Ginny and Harry both laughed loudly.

'Give them here then.' she said, and Harry got up to give them to her.

She took them out of the bag, and began flicking through them, scanning each one to see if he still looked the same.

'Your face hasn't changed at all.' she commented. 'More mature, obviously, but you still look the same.'

Harry stayed silent, just letting Ginny get through the pictures. She stopped when she got to a particular picture.

'Your parents?' Ginny asked, although she already knew the answer.

Harry nodded. 'Only picture I have of them.'

'Are you sure you want to give this to me?'

Harry smiled. 'As long as you don't lose it.'

Ginny quickly turned to the next picture. It was quite clearly a celebration. Everyone was smiling and laughing, in a room draped with red and scarlet coloured decorations.

'Quidditch House Cup. Gryffindor had just won it that year. And if you look very closely outside the portrait-hole ' Harry started, and walked over behind Ginny, bending over her to point at a spot in the picture. 'You can see a group of Slytherins puking up slugs.'

'That's disgusting!' Ginny replied, although laughing. 'Who did that?'

Harry laughed too. 'Me. They were trying to steal the cup. Oh, and if you look at this picture,' Harry continued, pulling out a picture from Ginny's hand, this is the team that won the year before us. The captain was Oliver Wood. He taught me everything I knew.'

'Why didn't you go into Quidditch then? Professionally?'

'Wanted to be an Auror more. I always have. Plus I was made Head Auror pretty much straight away. But it meant I didn't have time to even follow it let alone play for fun. I haven't seen a Quidditch match, since I left Hogwarts pretty much.'

'Wow. That explains why you didn't recognise me. Not that I'm that popular, I didn't play for that long, but I get stopped walking down the street quite a few times.'

Harry looked stunned. 'You played professional Quidditch?'

'Seeker/Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Retired early though. Injury and all that. Plus, I was getting on a bit.'

'Wow. I'd love to play you sometime.' Harry asked, still shocked at the newly-discovered information.

'Sure. I'd like that a lot.' Ginny replied, turning to smile at Harry. A few moments later, Ginny quickly turned back to the photographs. 'Talk me through the rest of these then. I want to make sure I don't get anything wrong when it goes to print.'

'Yes Ma'am,' Harry replied, dragging a chair to sit down next to Ginny. He pulled out another photograph from the pile and began explaining it, with Ginny totally engrossed in every word that he said.

* * *

Read and Review Please! Thank You!


End file.
